


winner takes all

by dinosar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, The Pocky Game, daichi is a dork, honestly save them from themselves, kuroo is an even BIGGER dork, they go to the same university
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosar/pseuds/dinosar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi prides himself on always helping a person in need, which is why he can't really say no when the guy he's been crushing on for almost two years asks if he can crash on his floor for the night.</p>
<p>__</p>
<p>
  <em>From how he's acting, it might seem like he hates Kuroo, but it's the complete opposite, really—he actually really likes Kuroo. A lot. In a friend way, yes, but also in a "I really just wanna grab you and kiss you for like five hours straight and maybe touch your butt a little" way. Nothing hateful about that, he's just being dramatic. Probably. But it's normal to be at least a little nervous around your crush, right?</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	winner takes all

**Author's Note:**

> AND THE LAME TITLES CONTINUE
> 
> so i was on tumblr and i saw a list of college aus and. well. here i am
> 
> the inspiration for this fic was "my roommate's boyfriend is staying over so can i please sleep on your floor" and for some reason that just screamed kurodai to me??? idk i'll go back to my trashcan where i belong
> 
> THIS WAS ONLY SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE 3000 WORDS but i couldnt stop myself
> 
> enjoy?? idk

Sawamura Daichi _always_ tries to be a good person.

He's the kind of guy that helps old ladies cross the street, or helps people struggling with carrying heavy groceries―y'know, anything like that. He never hesitates to lend a helping hand to those in need, which can be both a good and bad thing, depending on the context.

At the present time, it's a Very Bad Thing.

He hears the knock at about 8:30 pm. Knocks on his door aren't exactly unusual—whether it's "Sawamura, can you help me with this math problem?" or even "Sawamura, please get this squirrel out of my room I don't know how it got there and I'm scared" (he doesn't like to remember that one), he's used to people coming to his small dorm room and asking for help or for favors.

And so, he doesn't really think much of it as he calls out, "It's unlocked."

But then the door opens, and Daichi's stomach does a flip.

"Yo, Sawamura," a lazy voice greets him as a head of messy black hair pokes into his room. "Got a minute? I need to ask a huge favor."

He raises an eyebrow. "What is it?" he asks, swallowing hard. He feels his palms start to sweat.

Kuroo steps fully into the room, fussing with his already messy hair. "Okay so like, I hate to ask this but I don't _really_ have another option?" he begins, shifting his weight back and forth. "I would've asked a lot sooner than this but like, Kenma didn't think it was important to tell me before _now_ because he had his face stuck in a game all day as usual—"

"Kuroo, just tell me what you need," he says with a weary sigh, rubbing his face. He'd been in the middle of working on a paper, and it was exhausting enough without this.

"I was wondering if I could crash on your floor tonight," Kuroo finally asks, meeting Daichi's eyes. "Kenma invited the shrimp to stay the night and didn't tell me until five minutes ago, then told me I'd have to find somewhere to stay tonight and well you're the only person in our dorm that I know well enough to ask—"

Daichi holds up a hand to stop his blabbering, taking a deep breath. Damning his inability to refuse someone who needed his help, he says, "You can stay as long as you're quiet, I have a research paper that's due next week and I'm trying to get it done as soon as possible."

A relieved sigh leaves the taller teen. "You won't even know I'm here. Thanks Sawamura, you're a lifesaver," he replies before ducking out, calling "I'll be back in half an hour!" over his shoulder before the door shuts behind him.

As soon as he's gone, Daichi lets his head bang against his desk.

From how he's acting, it might seem like he hates Kuroo, but it's the complete opposite, really—he actually really likes Kuroo. A _lot_. In a friend way, yes, but also in a "I really just wanna grab you and kiss you for like five hours straight and _maybe_ touch your butt a little" way. Nothing hateful about that, he's just being dramatic. Probably. But it's normal to be at least a little nervous around your crush, right?

The problem _is_ , Daichi is probably the worst person in the world at dealing with crushes. He's only ever acted on one crush before, and the initial confession hadn't exactly gone _well_. In fact, it's probably the most embarrassing moment in his entire life, so he figures it's understandable that he's slightly more than a _little_ wary when it comes to crushes.

He's always thought Kuroo was attractive, because, y'know, he has two functioning eyes and _surely_ anyone else with a functioning eye or two would agree with him on Kuroo Tetsurou's status as an Attractive Person. When they met, however, Daichi was still dating Suga, so he didn't really try and dig deeper, but...then he and Suga broke up when they figured out they were better as friends _without_ the romance and Daichi moved to Tokyo for university, and suddenly Kuroo Tetsurou was an Attractive Person whose dorm room was directly across the hall from his own. They had a couple classes together in their first year and they'd both joined the volleyball team, and it was then that Daichi learned that Kuroo was an Attractive Person who was also _really_ funny and a _huge_ loser even though he tries to act cool and basically he fell. _Hard_. Like, _slammed through a roof and landed on a concrete floor_ hard.

Pulling his phone out, he sends a text to the only person he can think of to ask for help.

 

_To: Suga  
Please help me, it's an emergency._

 

He gets a response not even ten seconds later.

 

_From: Suga  
What's wrong?????? Are you okay???????_

 

_To: Suga  
Kuroo has to stay in my room tonight and I don't think I'm going to survive the night._

 

_From: Suga  
OH MY GOD DAICHI I THOUGHT YOU WERE HURT OR SOMETHING DONT SCARE ME LIKE THAT_

 

_To: Suga  
Sorry, sorry. But seriously what the fuck do I do_

 

_From: Suga  
Why does he need to stay in your room?_

 

_To: Suga  
Hinata is staying the night with Kozume and Kuroo got kicked out of the room_

 

_From: Suga  
Okay, makes sense. So what's the issue?_

 

_To: Suga  
Suga. Are you serious right now_

 

_From: Suga  
Daichi come on you've liked him for like a year and a half now, make a move already! This is your chance!_

 

_To: Suga  
Nope. No way. I can't do that_

 

_From: Suga  
And why not?_

 

_To: Suga  
I don't know if he even likes me that way!_

 

_From: Suga  
You didn't know if I liked you when you asked me and you did just fine_

 

_To: Suga  
SUGA I WAS SO NERVOUS WHEN I ASKED YOU THAT I THREW UP HALFWAY THROUGH MY CONFESSION_

 

_From: Suga  
Oh. Right. That was cute_

 

_To: Suga  
Only you would think a guy throwing up during his confession to you is cute_

 

_From: Suga  
That's irrelevant. The fact is that you managed to make it through confessing to me so you can make it through confessing to him_

 

_To: Suga  
I don't wanna risk scaring him off!_

 

_From: Suga  
Oh, but you were prepared to risk scaring me off? Ouch_

 

_To: Suga  
THAT WAS DIFFERENT I KNEW I WOULDNT LOSE YOU IF YOU DIDNT FEEL THE SAME WAY PLEASE SUGA FOCUS ON THE ISSUE AT HAND_

 

_From: Suga  
I don't know what else you expect me to say, I already told you what I think you should do!_

 

_To: Suga  
Yeah but I don't like your suggestion_

 

His phone vibrates with a call a few seconds later, Suga's face popping up on the screen. Swallowing hard, he hits talk and lifts it to his ear.

_"Daichi, I'm not going to coddle you,"_ he begins, voice firm. _"I know what you want and_ you _know what you want, so just go for it okay? The Daichi_ I _know doesn't give up on anything before he even tries."_

"I hate when you're right about everything," Daichi grumbles, taking a hand through his hair. "I just—what if I screw it up? Or what if it doesn't work out? What do I do then?"

_"You move on."_ He says it softly, and Daichi knows he's thinking about their past relationship. _"We've both moved on, haven't we? It wasn't easy at first, but we managed to stay close. I'm so happy now that I'm with Hajime and Tooru—you deserve to be happy with someone too, Daichi. Stop running away. You aren't going to lose him."_

"...if this doesn't work, I expect to see you at my door with shitty action movies and ice cream," he mutters, laying his head on his desk.

_"You know I'll be there in a heartbeat."_

"Thanks, Suga."

He hears a soft laugh. _"You can thank me later. I expect cute pictures as payment for kicking your butt into gear."_

The call ends and Daichi sits back up, heaving a sigh as he throws his phone onto his bed. He glances at his half-completed research paper and feels another sigh leave him when he realizes that he has absolutely _no_ desire to continue working on it at the present time. His mind is too full of thoughts of what the fuck he's going to say to Kuroo to think of much else, and once again, he curses his helpful nature. He could've continued to admire Kuroo silently otherwise—he knows he won't be able to survive sharing a room with the taller man and seeing what he looks like when he wakes up in the morning without combusting or giving himself away. Or both. Being around him in class or at volleyball practice is already hard enough.

He supposes Suga's right about this being the best time to say something about his raging crush, though. If he doesn't _now_ , will he ever? He thinks the answer to that is probably no.

It's laughable how much of a coward he is when it comes to romance.

 

* * *

 

Daichi is laying face-down on his bed when Kuroo knocks on his door again. The brunet calls out for him to come in, the words muffled by his pillow, but Kuroo apparently hears him just fine as the door opens a second later.

"Are you trying to smother yourself or something? It can't be easy to breathe with your face in a pillow," Kuroo remarks, and Daichi hears the door click shut behind him. The sound is oddly terrifying―it sounds...final. Like there's no going back from here. He supposes there isn't.

"'m comfortable," he mumbles, not moving his face out of his pillow.

He jumps when a finger pokes his side, his head whipping up so fast that his neck cracks, and finds Kuroo grinning at him. "Come on Sawamura, let's do something fun since you're _obviously_ not working on that paper right now. Don't be boring. Entertain your guest."

Daichi snorts. "I'm letting you stay here tonight as a favor, I don't think you're in any position to be making requests," he points out, sitting up and leaning against the wall, crossing his thick arms over his chest.

It might just be his imagination, but he thinks Kuroo's eyes flick down to his arms and linger a little too long to be casual before they return to his face. "So, what, are we just gonna sit here and stare at the _wall_ all night?" he asks, plopping down in Daichi's desk chair. There's a hint of a pout on his face.

"Don't knock it till you try it."

Kuroo throws his head back, a groan escaping him. "Don't you ever do _anything_ fun, Sawamura? You're always in this damn room, and when you're not its only because you have to go to class or volleyball practice. You're in college, learn to live a little!"

Daichi raises an eyebrow. "What do _you_ suggest we do, then?" he asks, a sigh leaving his mouth.

"You make it seem like I'm giving you a death sentence," Kuroo snorts. "How about we go out and pick up some pizza and snacks and then come back here and play Mario Kart on the N64 that I stole from Kenma?"

Daichi thinks about it for a moment. He supposes it's better than _nothing_... "Fine," he mutters, rising from his bed, "but _you're_ paying."

"Obviously," Kuroo scoffs, grinning. "You _are_ giving me a place to stay tonight, after all."

"It's not like it's a big deal to let you sleep on my floor," Daichi replies, scratching the back of his neck. He doesn't want Kuroo to feel like an inconvenience, even if him staying the night _was_ kind of freaking him out...

Kuroo just shakes his head in amusement and pulls Daichi out the door.

 

* * *

 

"Why the _fuck_ didn't I know you were some kind of master at Mario Kart?" Kuroo whines as he drops his controller and proceeds to let himself fall back onto the floor, arms flopping out beside him.

An hour, a large pizza and a ton of empty candy wrappers later finds them sitting together on the floor in front of Daichi's small tv. After six consecutive races ( _all_ won by Daichi), it seems Kuroo is feeling a little regret for challenging him to the game.

Daichi grins. "I have an older sister, and she's absolutely _ruthless_ when it comes to this game. I had to try and compete with that, and I never did manage to beat her but I guess it still made me pretty good at it."

Kuroo shudders, not noticing when the action causes their knees to bump. "Remind me to _never_ play Mario Kart with you ever again."

Daichi looks down at him with a grin, raising an eyebrow. " _What_ , giving up already? Is someone a sore loser?" he asks, a taunting lilt to his voice as he nudges Kuroo's leg with his own.

He'd expected Kuroo to continue the banter, but the taller man only smiles softly. Daichi is momentarily stunned—it's probably the most genuine smile he's ever seen on Kuroo's face. " _Finally_ ," the black haired male says as he sits back up, nudging Daichi's shoulder with his own. "You finally loosened up. You've been tense since I asked if I could stay."

Daichi blinks to mask the fact that his eyes had gone wide, turning away and coughing awkwardly. "I wasn't tense," he says lamely, raking a hand through his hair. The easygoing atmosphere they'd had going is gone, just like that.

Kuroo snorts. "Daichi, you looked like you were constipated when I asked if I could stay here, and you were really quiet until we started playing Mario Kart."

Kuroo seems to realize the fact that he'd used Daichi's given name at the same time that Daichi does, and both of them immediately go red. "I-I mean, Sawamura," Kuroo corrects himself, biting his lip and looking away. "Sorry."

"No, it's...fine," Daichi says slowly, shaking his head a little. "We've known each other for years now, y'know? You can call me Daichi if you want."

"...this is so fucking embarrassing," Kuroo mumbles, burying his head in his hands. “Please forget that just happened.”

An unexpected laugh bubbles up Daichi's throat, and he claps a hand over his mouth in an effort to muffle the sound. It's impossible, though—his shoulders begin to shake with silent laughter, snorts escaping his nose, and Kuroo finally turns to look at him through a crack between his fingers. "It's not funny!" he protests, but as he begins to lower his hands Daichi can see his mouth twitching. "C'mon, don't—don't laugh at me!" He's clearly trying to fight back snorts of his own at this point, which only makes Daichi laugh harder. "Why are you—hahaha!—laughing?" He finally loses the battle, covering his mouth as laughter begins to spill out.

"I'm—sorry," Daichi gasps out, turning away as his body continues to shake, unable to look at Kuroo's red face without laughing harder. "I just—god, that was so _awkward_!" A veritable cackle leaves him then, and he falls back against the floor, tears dribbling from the corners of his eyes as he clutches his stomach.

"Fucking— Alright, you know what? Call me Tetsu. Right now, Sawamura! I'm _serious_ , stop laughing even more!" he manages to say through his own laughter. "Come on, I feel stupid being the only one to call you by your name!"

"I'm _not_ doing that!" Daichi nearly howls, gasping for breath. His stomach is hurting from all the laughing—he doesn't think he's ever laughed this hard in his entire life.

"Please! I feel like a fucking loser and the only solution is for _you_ to feel like a loser too!" he reasons, sinking down on the floor beside him and poking at his arm.

A loud snort leaves the shorter male as the laughter begins to subside. "Kuroo, you're the biggest loser I know. I don't think it's possible for me to even come _close_ to being as much of a loser as you."

" _Ouch_. You wound me," Kuroo tells him, clutching his heart dramatically.

Daichi's lips stretch into an even bigger smile. "I never said it was a bad thing, did I?"

Kuroo turns his head to look at him, pursing his lips. "I suppose you didn't," he admits, his face smoothing out.

Daichi feels his own face soften. "For the record, I really _don't_ mind you calling me Daichi," he assures him. "I think you've earned that right by now, we've been playing volleyball together for like three years now and we've been on the same team for almost two of those years. We aren't strangers anymore."

"I _know_ , but...there's something embarrassing about it, don't you think?" Kuroo asks, his cheeks reddening slightly once more. "Maybe it's just because I'm not used to it."

"I understand...I know I'd feel embarrassed if I called you by your first name," Daichi shrugs.

"I won't call you by yours again until you call me by mine," Kuroo says suddenly, looking away from Daichi's face to look at the ceiling instead. "It would feel way too weird otherwise."

Daichi bites his lip. As embarrassing as it is...he likes the way his name sounds on Kuroo's lips, and...he really wants to hear it again. So, even if it's embarrassing...

" _Fine_ , I'll do it."

Kuroo props himself up on his elbows so that he can look down at Daichi, eyebrows knitting together. "Alright, then do it."

Daichi feels his face go hot with embarrassment. "You can't just put me on the spot like this! I can't do it with all this pressure..."

"Fine, fine, we won't talk about it anymore, if it happens it happens," Kuroo says with a grin, pushing himself up all the way so that he's sitting up. "Anyway, did we eat everything already? Because I'm still kinda hungry."

Daichi's eyes widen. "Kuroo, you ate most of the pizza plus a shit ton of candy, how the hell are you still hungry?"

"I'm a growing boy!" he replies defensively.

Daichi sits up, shaking his head. "I don't think that excuse is gonna cut it much longer," he mutters, turning to dig through the plastic bag that had contained all of their treats but now looked like it might contain nothing but empty wrappers. Just as he's about to tell Kuroo there's nothing left, his fingers close around a box, which he pulls out and finds is still sealed. "Huh. I didn't even see you buy this," he remarks, holding the box of Pocky out. "This is all that's left in the bag."

Kuroo takes the box and opens it, pulling a stick out and popping it in his mouth. "Want one?" he asks, the words coming out slightly muffled due to the stick held between his teeth.

Daichi thanks him as he reaches into the box and takes one, biting the end off. It's chocolate covered. "I haven't had Pocky in a while," he hums after swallowing what was in his mouth, taking another bite.

"Me either. It reminds me a lot of high school," Kuroo says, a fond look on his face. "We used to play the Pocky game a lot back then." An almost mischievous smile appears on his face. "You're looking at an undefeated champ, here."

"Oh _really_ ," Daichi's tone is slightly dubious, and he's very actively ignoring the implications of Kuroo's claim. He doesn't want to consider the amount of people he's kissed to earn that title...he'd rather not be jealous of people he probably doesn't even know.

" _What_ , you don't believe me?"

Daichi rolls his eyes, shaking his head in amusement. "No, no, I believe you. I never really saw the appeal in the game, though. I didn't really wanna have to kiss my best friends just to win a stupid game," he explains with a shrug.

"Are you telling me that you've never played?" Kuroo asks, eyes widening.

"Is it _that_ big of a deal?"

Kuroo shoves the last of his current Pocky stick in his mouth and quickly chews it before swallowing and pulling a new one out of the box, turning his entire body toward Daichi. "Come on, we're playing right now."

" _What_?! Why?" Daichi demands, feeling his heart start to race. There's no way...

"Because I've literally _never_ met a person who hasn't played the Pocky game at our age and I intend to fix that," he answers, stubbornness practically oozing off of him. He isn't going to let Daichi weasel out of it, that much is clear.

And that's more than slightly terrifying.

How the hell is he supposed to keep his cool in this kind of situation?!

_You're telling him how you feel tonight anyway,_ a voice that sounds suspiciously like Suga's reminds him silently.

...right. He's supposed to do that at some point.

He should have written a will, because he's fairly certain that this night will be the cause of his death.

"Come on, you're not scared of losing, _are_ you?" Kuroo teases when he receives no answer, a corner of his mouth tilted up in a smirk.

That smirk should be illegal.

"As if!" he exclaims, crossing his arms over his chest. "If anything, _you_ should be scared of losing and breaking your winning streak! I don't like to lose," he says with more confidence than he actually feels.

"Does that mean you'll play, then?" Kuroo questions, wiggling his eyebrows.

Daichi resists the urge to bury his face in his hands, taking a deep breath and squaring his shoulders instead. "You're on. What are the stakes?"

Kuroo's smirk widens. "Winner gets the bed tonight."

Daichi's about to protest, but he stops himself. " _Fine_ ," he mutters. "You're going down, asshole."

Kuroo doesn't answer, simply grinning and placing one end of the Pocky in between his teeth and leaning in closer. Swallowing hard, Daichi turns his body to face Kuroo's, letting their knees touch, and takes the other end.

Kuroo takes the first bite, his eyes never leaving Daichi's as he chews, swallowing before taking it between his teeth again. Feeling his mouth go dry, the brunet mechanically takes a bite, chewing slowly before finally swallowing.

With each bite taken, the distance between their lips gets smaller and smaller. By the time their noses touch, Daichi has almost completely forgotten his nerves, entranced by the dark eyes in front of him―it's the first time he's been close enough to truly appreciate them.

Kuroo takes another bite, his eyes flicking downward for a couple seconds as he chews. Daichi's eyes follow his, and he finds that the next bite will be the one that brings their lips together.

His entire body buzzes with anticipation.

He feels the ghost of Kuroo's lips against his own as he finishes chewing. Half-lidded dark brown eyes watch him as he closes the last bit of distance between their mouths, biting off the last piece of Pocky as their lips press together. Immediately, Kuroo presses closer, both of them not even bothering to chew the tiny pieces of Pocky in their mouths before swallowing them. Without even giving it any real thought, Daichi reaches up to slide his fingers into Kuroo's hair, and a thrill goes through him when he feels Kuroo's hands on his back pulling him even closer. He's not even sure how the night had unfolded like this, but he wasn't about to complain.

Unless...

What if Kuroo thinks that he's only as into it as he is just because he doesn't want to lose a game? He can't read Daichi's mind, he can't know...

“Kuroo,” Daichi gasps, trying to pull back. His lower is caught between Kuroo's teeth, however, and a groan escapes his throat. He doesn't want to stop, but...he has to say what's on his mind. “ _Tetsurou_ , wait,” he manages to say as he pushes lightly against his chest, and he sees the other man's eyes open wide at that. Confusion is clear in them, and Daichi takes a deep breath before pulling away and raking a hand through his hair. “I don't...I don't want you to misunderstand anything,” he continues, chest still heaving slightly from the heady kiss.

“What do you mean?” His voice is breathless, and Daichi can see worry creeping into his eyes. “If you're worried about that having to mean something...it's alright. It...doesn't have to matter.” Daichi can tell he's trying to sound nonchalant, but he's not doing a very good job of it. He sounds almost pained.

That realization gives Daichi courage.

With a soft, nervous smile, Daichi lays a hand on Kuroo's cheek and lets their foreheads touch. “What if I _want_ it to matter?” he asks, his voice little more than a whisper.

“Oh.”

“'Oh'?” He raises an eyebrow, feeling his smile grow as Kuroo's cheeks flood with color. “Is that all you have to say?”

Kuroo pulls back, an unreadable look on his face. “Daichi, don't you dare fuck with me,” he says quietly, looking down. “I've liked you for a really long time and if you're just saying that I swear I'll never forgive you.”

“Do I seem like the kind of person who would fuck with someone else's feelings?” he counters, raising an eyebrow. “I've been a wreck for almost two years now trying to figure out how to tell you how much I like you, dumbass. This seemed like the best opportunity to do it.”

“Pinch me,” Kuroo tells him, voice slightly shaky. “I need to know this is real and that I didn't, like, hit my head and knock myself out or something.”

Brown eyes soft, Daichi reaches out and pinches his arm, causing him to yelp. “Are you convinced now?” he questions.

He doesn't even get an answer before he's tumbling backwards, Kuroo's lips crashing against his own as he pounces on top of him. He feels himself go slack seconds later, wrapping his arms around Kuroo and letting his eyes fall shut as Kuroo presses almost desperate kisses all over his face before settling on his lips once more. The kiss is slow, deep, their lips gently moving together, and Daichi smiles, moving a hand through Kuroo's messy hair while the other runs up and down his back. He thinks he can get used to this.

“I can't believe it worked,” Kuroo breathes against his lips, and Daichi can feel the shape of his smile. “I fucking―I grabbed the Pocky when you weren't looking so it would give me an excuse to kiss you at some point tonight, I figured I'd confess to you after that maybe, but I didn't think you'd...I didn't ever think you'd feel the same way I do or that you'd confess first, _shit_.”

“You're cute when you're flustered,” Daichi murmurs, a grin pulling at his lips.

“Oh my _god_.” Kuroo rolls off of Daichi, covering his face. “You can't just say embarrassing shit like that!”

“I can't believe I was ever nervous about confessing to a nerd like you,” the shorter man says incredulously, rolling onto his side and propping himself up on his elbow. He tugs at one of Kuroo's hands with his free hand, smiling fondly down at him. “You okay down there?”

“I need a minute to process this,” Kuroo mumbles.

Daichi snorts, rolling over again so that his arms and head are resting on Kuroo's chest. “Take all the time you need, I'll wait.”

“How are you so chill about this right now?” Kuroo whines into his hands, sounding like a disgruntled child.

“I think I'm so nervous that I've passed the point of actually _feeling_ nervous and reached some weird kind of calm that will probably be gone by the morning when it really hits me that this is happening,” he answers with a grin. “It's a definite improvement from when I confessed to Suga in high school, I don't think you even wanna know what happened that time. It was _very literally_ a mess. I owe him a picture of us by the way, he's the one who convinced me to actually tell you tonight and he says that will be his payment.”

“Remind me to thank him next time he comes to visit you.” Kuroo finally lowers his hands from his face, and his cheeks are still red but he's smiling and wow, he's so gorgeous that Daichi feels like he needs a moment to truly process it. “Get your phone out, let's take that picture.”

Daichi reaches into his pocket and pulls his phone out, opening the camera app before pausing. “...what should we do?” he questions, embarrassment creeping up on him.

Kuroo sits up, moving behind Daichi and pulling him in so that the brunet's back touches his chest. “Let's just...go with the flow,” he suggests, nuzzling the back of Daichi's neck.

“You got over your embarrassment pretty fast,” Daichi comments, biting his lip as he feels himself start to blush.

Kuroo chuckles. “I have a cool reputation to uphold, y'know?”

Daichi snorts and turns his head to look at the other man, rolling his eyes. “Kuroo, everyone who actually _knows_ you knows that you're nowhere near as cool as you try to be.”

But Kuroo doesn't laugh―his eyes seem to darken as his hand reaches up to take Daichi's cheek, turning his face even more until Daichi can feel his hot breath on his lips. “Don't call me Kuroo,” he whispers, blinking slowly. “I liked it better when you called me Tetsurou...do it again.”

“Fuck,” Daichi breathes, his eyes flicking down to Kuroo's lips before they met his eyes once more. “Tetsurou...”

His eyes slowly fall shut as Kuroo kisses him once more. He barely notices when his phone is pulled from his hand, barely hears the _click_ before it's dropped to the floor as a strong arm wraps around his middle, not pulling but simply keeping him where he is. Daichi knows his face is absolutely boiling, but Kuroo's feels just as hot when Daichi's hand rests against his cheek before sliding lower to rest on the hand that's holding his cheek, his thumb absently rubbing the skin there.

“I don't know how I've held back for so long,” Kuroo murmurs during a momentary break. “All I've ever been able to think about when I'm around you is how much I want to kiss you, and now that I _can_...” His voice lowers. “I never want to stop.”

Daichi wants to tell him not to stop, then, but he figures he should check if Kuroo even got a good picture. “Restrain yourself for a minute, I need to check the picture you took,” he tells him, kissing him one more brief time before pulling away and reaching for his phone, which is lying face-down on the floor in front of him. He unlocks it and opens the camera app once more, checking his photo album.

His heart nearly stops when he sees the picture.

They look...really good together. Both of their cheeks are red, Daichi's more so than Kuroo's, and there's a hint of a smile on Kuroo's lips as his hand tenderly cradles Daichi's face.

They look _happy_.

“ _Please_ send me that when you send it to Sugawara,” Kuroo whispers as he wraps his arms around Daichi from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder. “I wanna make it my background.”

Too stunned by the picture to even say anything, he simply nods, opening his messaging app. He sends the picture to Suga with a simple “thank you” as the caption before opening his last conversation with Kuroo to send it to him as well.

“Say something,” Kuroo says softly, pressing a feather-light kiss to the back of his neck. “What's on your mind?”

“I like you so much,” Daichi whispers, resting his hands on top of Kuroo's arms. “Everything feels so surreal, and I just...I feel really lucky right now, y'know? I didn't think we'd ever reach this point.”

“Daichi...” Kuroo lets him go, moving to sit in front of him instead, taking Daichi's hands in his own. Both of their hands are callused from years of volleyball―even though it's the first time Daichi's touched Kuroo's hands, they feel familiar. “I didn't know you were such a sap,” he says after a moment, cracking a crooked smile.

Daichi tries, but ultimately can't stop himself from smiling in return as he pulls his hands free and playfully shoves the other man. “Shut up, don't make fun of me you asshole.”

“I'm not making fun of you, I think it's cute. _You're_ cute,” Kuroo tells him, grabbing his hands again and kissing each of them.

Daichi rolls his eyes, ignoring how hot his face is right now. “I liked it better when you were the one who was embarrassed,” he mutters.

Kuroo snorts. “You know you love the attention,” he sings, placing Daichi's hands on his shoulders before pulling him closer once more and wrapping his arms around him in a hug. “I like you,” he murmurs, hiding his face in the brunet's neck. He can feel his smile.

“I like you too,” he replies, turning his head a little and pressing a gentle kiss below Kuroo's earlobe as he wraps his arms more tightly around his neck.

They sit like that for a few moments before Kuroo lifts his head and speaks. "You know...I know  _ I _ won the Pocky game since you ended up pulling away first, but I'm feeling pretty generous right now," he says, rubbing their noses together. "I  _ guess _ I'm willing to share the bed with you ― I wouldn't want you to get sore from sleeping on the floor or anything."

"Wow, how generous of you to offer to share  _ my _ bed with me, how can I ever repay this great act of kindness?" Daichi asks, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

“I'm sure you'll think of something,” Kuroo replies breezily a cheeky grin on his face.

Daichi pinches one of his cheeks, smirking. “You're lucky you're cute.”

Kuroo's eyes crinkle. “I know, it's a true gift.”

Daichi rolls his eyes before pushing him away and grabbing his phone, standing up and moving toward his dresser and pulling out a pair of sleep pants. “Come on, let's get ready for bed.”

He doesn't hear Kuroo get up and move toward him, so he jumps a little when warm hands rest on his hips while a low voice speaks directly into his ear. “That eager to get me into bed with you?”

Daichi turns, smiling in what he hopes is a vaguely threatening way. “You know, it's not too late for me to kick you out of my room,” he says in an almost cheerful tone.

Kuroo holds his hands up in surrender. “Okay, okay, I get it. You're shy, is that it?”

“Oh my _god_ ,” Daichi groans before stalking toward the door to head down to the communal bathroom, grabbing the bag that holds his toothbrush and toothpaste. He hears Kuroo jogging after him before he reaches his side, nudging him gently.

“I'll cool it, I'm sorry,” he apologizes, a nervous smile on his face. “I get like that when I'm nervous about something.”

The brunet shakes his head in amusement. “What am I gonna do with you?” he asks rhetorically as he pushes the door open. Once inside, they both turn around as they change into their sleep pants before heading to the sinks to brush their teeth. Daichi tries not to stare at Kuroo's bare chest too much, but _then_ he reminds himself that he's technically allowed to do that now.

“See something you like?” Kuroo teases, raising an eyebrow.

“Hmm...I suppose I do,” he replies, smiling innocently before pulling Kuroo's head down so that he can whisper in his ear. “How about we hurry back to my room so someone doesn't walk in and see something they shouldn't?” he asks, his lips ghosting against Kuroo's earlobe. “Because I'm not sure how much longer I can keep my hands to myself.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kuroo breathes, catching himself on the edge of the sink as his knees buckle slightly. “Don't just _say_ shit like that, Daichi, are you trying to kill me or something?”

Daichi grins before heading back to the door and opening it, not even waiting before leaving the room―he knows that Kuroo will follow.

 

* * *

 

Daichi wakes up the next morning to messy hair tickling his nose and the sound of soft snores filling his ears. Gentle sunlight filters in through the curtains covering his window, giving the room a soft, golden glow.

The brunet lifts his head, a soft smile on his face as he sees the peaceful expression on Kuroo's face, which is tucked against his chest. Unable to help himself, he slides down and presses kisses all over his face, watching amber eyes slowly crack open, his lips pulled up in a sleepy smile.

“Good morning,” Daichi greets him, voice soft as he runs a hand through messy black hair.

Kuroo stretches his neck to gently peck Daichi's lips, still smiling. “Good morning, beautiful,” he says in reply, voice husky with the last remnants of sleep. “I could get used to your face being the first thing I see when I wake up,” he adds.

“Me too,” the brunet murmurs, cracking a smile and brushing some of Kuroo's hair away from his face. “Do you have class today?”

“Mm, no,” Kuroo mumbles, snuggling closer. “Do you?”

“Nope. How do you feel about staying in bed all day?”

He feels a puff of air against his collarbone as Kuroo laughs. “I like the way you think.”

“Is it just me, or does this not feel real yet?” Daichi asks, toying with Kuroo's hair absently. “Like...I keep thinking that maybe I just haven't actually woken up yet. And that last night didn't happen.”

“I know what you mean,” Kuroo hums, pulling his head out of Daichi's chest so that he can meet his eyes. “I guess we'll just have to prove it's real, hmm?”

Daichi raises an eyebrow, a ghost of a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “How do you suggest we do that?”

An arm snakes around Daichi. His eyes widen and a yelp escapes him when he feels a pinch on his butt, and Kuroo's grinning like the cat who got the canary. “Like that.”

“Did you seriously just pinch my ass?!”

“I suppose I did,” he replies, trying to sound innocent. “If you were dreaming you wou―FUCK, Daichi what the hell?” he yelps, rubbing his inner thigh where Daichi had just pinched him. “You almost got a nut!” he adds, looking scandalized.

“Oh, really? Guess I my aim was a little off then, I'll do better next time,” Daichi answers sweetly.

“...you little shit,” Kuroo says with a reluctant smile, rolling so that he hovered over Daichi. He leans down to kiss the tip of his nose. “I guess I deserved that, sorry for pinching your ass.”

“You're forgiven,” Daichi replies, winding his fingers into Kuroo's horrifically messy hair. “Sorry I almost pinched one of your nuts.”

“What a perfect pair we make,” Kuroo comments with a grin.

Daichi simply hums, continuing to play with the other man's hair. A moment later, he whispers, “Hey.”

Kuroo's eyebrow lifts. “Hey yourself.”

Daichi's arms wrap around him, pulling him down to rest fully on top of him. Into Kuroo's ear, he whispers, “I like you, Tetsu.”

He feels Kuroo's face heat up, and that gives him a sense of satisfaction. At least he can embarrass Kuroo as much as Kuroo embarrasses him, which is all that matters.

“We established that already,” is the reply he gets, followed by an embarrassed cough.

Daichi laughs. “I know. I just like saying it.”

“And you say _I'm_ a nerd,” Kuroo mutters. “...I like you too, even though you're an embarrassing nerd,” he tacks on a few seconds later, his face burning even hotter as he says it.

Daichi thinks that one or both of them are probably going to spontaneously combust at some point with how much they already enjoy teasing each other. He figures that there are probably worse ways to go, though, so he's actually pretty okay with that.

“Thanks for being the cutest, dorkiest boyfriend around,” Daichi murmurs, kissing his burning cheek.

“Oh my god Daichi _stop_ ,” Kuroo groans, burying his face deeper into Daichi's neck. “I won't survive if you keep making comments like that...”

Daichi snorts. “What happened to the suave, confident Tetsu who kissed me in that picture?” he questions.

“I'm vulnerable first thing in the morning,” Kuroo whines.

Face softening, Daichi flips them over so that he's looking down at his embarrassed boyfriend instead, and he offers a gentle smile. “I'm fine with that, I like this Tetsu just as much,” he tells him, lightly stroking his cheek with his thumb.

“Fuck, I love it when you call me that,” Kuroo admits, avoiding his eyes in embarrassment. “Please don't ever stop.”

“Saying it still feels weird,” Daichi murmurs, letting out a sigh. “But it's a good weird, y'know? Just like you calling me Daichi is a good weird. It'll probably take a little while to get used to, but...”

“We'll get used to it together,” Kuroo finishes for him, a small smile on his lips. Daichi can't resist leaning down and kissing him when he sees that smile―he doesn't care about the fact that they both have nasty morning breath. Kuroo doesn't seem to care either, and that's all that really matters.

A little morning breath seems like a small price to pay for the feeling of Kuroo's smile against his own.

 

**Author's Note:**

> can u tell that kurodai is my otp like. fuck. im always a slut for kurodai
> 
> hmu on [tumblr](http://nehkoma.tumblr.com) if u wanna talk abt kurodai or haikyuu in general like idk u do u


End file.
